Blue eyes blue
by Shamora
Summary: Sequel to This Kiss. Bulma is 8 months preganant and thinks back to the night Vegeta left. Kinda diffrent from other fics describing the same situation. 10 reviews and I'll write another.


Blue Eyes Blue  
By Shamora Raven  
I would like to give special thanks to everyone who gave me those wonderful reviews on my last 2 stories. I've never had such wonderful responses.  
O.K this story takes place when Bulma is pregnant with Trunks and Vegeta leaves. I don't own nothin'.  
As always *= song parts  
----------------------------  
  
* I thought that you'd be loving me *  
It has been almost 6 months now. Where is he? He left me here, ready to have a child that he knows is his own. How could he? Is he heartless?  
  
* I thought you were the one who'd stay forever. *  
When we were together it felt as if he would never leave me. "Some genius" I think to myself as I plunge into the Capsule Corp. swimming pool, "I can't even see through simple emotions. Not that being in love with a prince would ever be simple.  
  
* But now forever's come and gone, *  
I let the water caress my legs and gently tug at my hair as I glide ever deeper into the comforting depth. He told me I was beautiful. Beneath the fights and glaring eyes I saw a man hopelessly in love with everything about me. True, I was attractive, I'd had boys under my thumb for years now but this was different. I loved him too. Every inch of scarred skin, every thought in his beautifully tortured mind was for me to hold and cherish. When I found out I was pregnant I couldn't have been happier. I thought he'd feel the same.  
  
* And I'm still here, alone. *  
He treated my source of joy like some sort of malfunction. Like some sort of horrible mistake that could never be remedied.  
  
* Cause you were only playin', you were only playin' with my heart *  
He used that cold voice that he hadn't used on me since our first night together and told me to enjoy it. I was confused but I soon guessed he thought it was someone else's. I assured him it was his own. He only said, "I know" and walked away.  
  
* I was never waiting, never waiting for the tears to start. *  
I sat up waiting for him in my room that night as I always did. I told myself he'll come. He'll come and say sorry or say nothing at all but the bond between you would heal. But deep down I knew it would never be that easy. I cried then, knowing that he thought my body had failed him. That I had failed him. He had even started moving some of his things into my room, planting himself even more firmly in my life, and I fail him.  
  
* It was you who put the clouds around me *   
As I lay on my bed in the deathly quiet house I heard the gravity room door open and close. I wrapped the sheets around me and took, off thinking that if he wouldn't come to me than I would go to him. I ran down the stairs in a mad frenzy, not caring if I bruised my pale skin when I fell. Just wanting to throw myself into his arms and beg that he understand. I ran towards the door I had just seen shut moments earlier. Why was he going outside? I fell through the door just in time to feel the heat from his pod's engines.   
  
* It was you that made the tears fall down *  
And so I sat. A two months pregnant blue haired woman wrapped in sheets that were slowly turning pink from her various cuts. Cuts that were gained in her mad dash to prevent her lover from walking out of her life, maybe forever.   
Bawling my eyes out.  
I sat for hours, tears flowing from my eyes onto the grass, questioning. Questioning the stars about fate and love. But the question I put to them most just then was,   
"If he had turned back and seen me like this, would he have stayed?"  
  
*It was you, who broke my heart in pieces,  
It was you,   
It was you,  
Who made my blue eyes blue. *   
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I'd better get out of the pool now. I'm getting a "World famous Bulma Briefs chocolate craving." They had gotten worse since I got pregnant and the last one I ignored caused me to level half the house. As I head to the kitchen I can feel a kick. I put a hand on my stomach and smile. Even if Vegeta never comes back I'll always have one little sayjiin prince.  
  
* I never should have trusted you. *  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Since you don't have to pay the authors money to read their works please be kind and pay them in reviews.  
  
  



End file.
